La eternidad dura un segundo
by Carl Alexander Cullen
Summary: Pensamientos de Carlisle hasta de su destino final.


**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecer. **

**La eternidad dura un segundo.**

Había tanta nieve a nuestro alrededor que los ojos llegaban a doler, podría sonar a que a un vampiro esto no le podría ocurrir pero no, no es así un vampiro también sufre esas incomodidades. El brillo de la nieve quema la vista para cualquiera pero aquello no era lo importante sino que estábamos allí parados en un manto blanco a la espera de ellos y a sabiendas que con cada uno de los segundos que pasaban la aguja del reloj avanzaba, y este era un segundo menos de vida que se nos escapaba de la vida. Parecía que la eternidad si tenía un fin después de todo.

Sentía la mano de Esme entrelazada con la mía muchas veces habían sido las veces que su pequeña mano la había tenido entre las mías pero al ver aquel prado solitario a la espera de una decisión final sentía como su mano tenía un cierto calor especial, demasiadas palabras transmitidas en aquel agarre tan fuerte que me estaba transmitiendo su calor, su amor, su seguridad pero también su intranquilidad pero todo aquello se calmaba de a poco al sentirla tan a mi lado. La desesperación desaparecía a su lado. Todo saldría bien, miré hacia abajo donde se hallaban nuestras manos por unos instantes realmente no lo creía pero al ver sus ojos era como si todo el mundo realmente desapareciera y la muerte no me preocupaba. Sus ojos me decían que me amaba. ¿Qué otra cosa podía importarme? Había vivido muchos años y los últimos casi cien años de vida a su lado habían sido más que maravillosos. Ella me amaba y lo de más carecía de importancia. Todo se frenaba y dejaba de dar vueltas a su lado, como ahora. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa. Pasara lo que pasara la amaba y si tenía que dar mi vida por ella lo haría, me había dado lo mejor de la vida, su amor y eso valía más mi vida.

El miedo era algo que había aprendido a no sentir y a pesar que las capas negras comenzaban por tomarse la nieve no era algo que me inmovilizara, la adrenalina del cuerpo se había en cargado de apaciguar cualquier tipo de sentimientos y de tranquilizar mi mente a un nivel inhumano. El destino era algo que estaba marcado desde hacía ya un tiempo y no necesitaba ningún tipo de poder especial para ver el futuro de todo aquello. La violencia solo atraía a la violencia y este llevaba a la muerte.

Gris, medio negro hasta poder notar que la sentencia de muerte era de un color demasiado negro para mi gusto. Los Vulturi y sus acompañantes eran mucho más de lo que yo ó mi cabeza hubiese podido imaginar en algún momento. No habíamos hecho nada malo, no había hecho nada de malo pero los pecados ajenos o no, de esta vida ó no se terminan pagando en algún momento de la vida. El karma existe. Lo estaba comprobando.

Mire por encima de mis hombros a mi alrededor y por unos instantes mientras sentía como los italianos avanzaban hacia nosotros di un pequeño suspiro. Todos condenados a muerte por algo que no estaba mal y era una muerte letal. No podía ser optimista, mis pensamientos no podían ser optimistas conociendo a Aro, tan solo me había dejado llevar por las palabras de los demás. Un líder nunca debe mostrar la debilidad de su alma ni de su cuerpo o mente. Y en aquel momento tampoco iba a suceder aquello. Por mucho que el fin estuviese escrito.

Aro y su clan se pararon frente a nosotros dejando de marchar a una distancia prudente entre ambos clanes. Respire hondamente al ver que se quitaban que él, su líder al igual que sus subordinados se quitaban la capucha. Otros segundo que se había perdido de vida, un paso más allá a la muerte.

De niño nunca había sido demasiado valiente. Siendo hijo de mi padre, un pastor la violencia y pasarse de listo nunca había sido para mí. Había situaciones que había que poner el pecho a la bala. No era tonto, no podía leer el futuro pero me veía venir un baño de "sangre". La violencia no era mi modo de actuar pero aquel momento cuando todo el peso del mundo se siente sobre tus hombros, la corriente recorre tu cuerpo hace que uno actué por instinto.

Comencé por alejarme del grupo, de mi familia y de aquellos que nos estaban apoyando. Di unos pasos al frente para que Aro fijara su atención sobre mí y en nadie más aunque era fácil ver lo que era lo que él quería

-Aro hablemos como solíamos hacerlo, de una manera civilizada – sonaba algo fuera de contexto sintiéndome en medio de un campo de batalla. No había otro modo de actuar cuando todo está en contra de uno.

- Palabras justas Carlisle pero un poco fuera de lugar considerando el batallón que has reunido contra nosotros

- Te doy mi palabra esa nunca fue mi intención, no se ha roto ninguna ley – me aventure agregar mirando la altivez de Aro sobre nosotros. Podía notarlo en sus ojos. Él tenía su decisión tomada y estábamos siendo parte de su gran juego.

-Vemos a la niña, no te burles de nosotros – Ciaus salió hablar con su tono de desprecio que intentaba simular con ese intento de ser justo, algo que a los Vulturi les costaba demasiado simular que era buenos vampiros. Pero no me importaba realmente las palabras sino que con cada segundo que pasaba me daba cuenta que una vez más Alistar tenía razón con sus pensamientos. "Ellos gobiernan para ellos"

- ¡No es una niña inmortal! – poco a poco podía sentir como aquel sentimiento de impotencia se iba adueñando de mi cuerpo y se iba pasando a mi voz con cierto grado de desesperación. Por mucho que buscara la compasión en los ojos de Aro no lo iba hallar y menos en la de los hermanos - todos ellos lo atestiguan, mírala tú – estire mi brazo hacia donde se encontraba Nessie con sus padres, mi hijo Edward y Bella – ve el color de la sangre en sus mejillas - intentar explicarle algo a un Vulturi a veces resultaba sumamente difícil por su nivel de terquedad.

-Artificios – volvió hablar Caius y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir aquella molestia hacia él. No podía comprender como podía vivir una persona con tanto odio dentro del cuerpo.

Apreté ligeramente mi puño con aquella impotencia y mire a Aro quien frenaba con un movimiento de manos a su hermano intentando demostrar que era quien llevaba la batuta de su orquesta.

-Yo encontrare cada faceta de la verdad – hablo el líder italiano mostrando aquella sonrisa triunfal en sus labios - pero de alguien más central a la historia. – miró a mi hijo mayor y me quede callado. Todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar – Edward viendo a la niña colgada de tu nueva compañera, a sumo que estás involucrado

Aro llamó a mi hijo no solo con aquella petición de palabras sino que dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Edward estirando su mano y con aquella sonrisa de amistad.

Tic tac … podía sentir que al ver como mi hijo se despegaba a de su esposa e hija los segundos comenzaban acelerarse cada vez más . Él paso por mi lado pero no pude hacer ni decir nada , no podía ir contra la petición amable de Aro , no podía permitir que el baño de sangre comenzara antes de lo previsto por una imprudencia

La angustia como padre apareció al ver a Edward tan solo avanzar hacia ellos. Era verlo totalmente indefenso contra aquel batallón y a la mereced de los dones de Jane ó Alec. Solamente se podía sentir los pasos los pasos de mi hijo que caminaba al encuentro del líder. El destino de tanta gente en una sola persona, demasiados sueños rotos por la ambición de unos pocos. Por el egoísmo de otros.

Mi vista se quedo clavada haya, solamente en la figura de Aro y Edward, el silencio de todos era notorio nadie quería perderse ninguna de las palabras que ambos estaban por intercambiar. Aunque conociendo el don de ambos pedir que ambos se dirigieran alguna palabra era algo sumamente difícil. Desde mi posición vi como el líder Vulturi tomaba la mano de mi hijo y como los pensamientos, recuerdos y todo lo que había en su mente era traspasado por el don de Aro. Ahora él sabía todo hasta aquello que no queríamos que supiese.

-Quisiera conocerla – se escucho con gran anhelo de la voz de Aro.

El nerviosismo iba pasando por cada una de las fibras del cuerpo, iban avanzando como las agujas que seguían sonando en mi cabeza. Ahora sería el turno de Nessie. La ponzoña se iba acumulando en mi garganta. Me tocaba ver como mi nieta, Bella junto a Jacob y Emmett iban en dirección a ellos. Me costaba hasta respirar en aquel momento. Me hubiera gustado poder ser algo más de lo que era, tener algo más, tener aunque sea un don para poder brindar una mayor protección a mi familia. Ver todo desde lejos y de un costado, era demasiado doloroso.

La alegría de Aro en su voz, llegaba como corrientes a mi cuerpo dándome por sentando que sus planes estaban yendo mejor de lo que él imaginaba . Era como si todo esto le estuviese dando placer. Di un pequeño hacia el costado para poder ver mejor desde donde estaba.

-Ah linda Bella, te sienta la inmortalidad.- el deseo en la voz del líder del mundo vampírico era demasiado notorio. – escucho su extraño corazón

Miré hacia mis costados, cada uno parecía una pintura en olio distintas pero todas del mismo tema. La desesperación, la angustia, el miedo. Me mordí ligeramente el labio superior y sobre mi hombro miré a Esme. Me sentía demasiado por todos pero principalmente por ella no podía hacer nada por dar lo mejor de mí en estos momentos. Tenía las manos atadas, esto iba más allá de mí. Algo que me superaba a creces.

Con gran valentía vi que Nessie se acercaba a Aro pero ella con su pequeña cabeza y su gran inteligencia en cuestión de segundos le mostro a Aro lo que él quería dejándolo embelesado por el poder de aquel don. Podía ver el brillo de los ojos de aquel vampiro desde aquí.

Pero las aguas que parecían tranquilas hasta en aquel momento comenzaban agitarse cuando escuchamos la voz de Caius y la reacción de Aro. Habría pelea interna entre los hermanos fuera la decisión que fuera. Ambos no siempre coincidían en aquel objetivo que tenían. Destrucción contra adquisición

-¿Crees que me engañaron hermano? – la voz de Aro era molesta con su hermano.

Mientras tanto mi familia cubierta por el aullido y la fiereza de Jacob retrocedía para volver a ocupar su lugar junto a nosotros.

-Traigan a la informante

Mi vista no se despegaba desde la escena, la pelea entre Aro y Caius podría ser más peligroso para todos nosotros que lo que cualquiera hubiese podido pensarlo. Irina apareció al frente de la fila y se notaba bastante alterada por todo aquello. Podríamos terminar con aquello, un mal entendido y cada uno seguir con sus vidas de la manera más tranquila pero no aquello no iba hacer posible. No cuando los Vulturi están metidos en el medio.

La vista de Felix y Caius sobre Irina iba poco a poco cavando lo que podría ser la primera tumba de la primera víctima de esta estúpida guerra sin sentido ¿Cuántos años hacia que conocía a los Denali? Demasiados años y ver aquello, ver como un amigo estaba siendo echado a la ahorca destruía demasiado por dentro, cualquier cosa en el mundo se puede perdonar cuando realmente existe una unión como la teníamos con los Denali, éramos amigos de años, éramos ya una familia y por más daño que Irina sin intensión no hubiese causado seguía siendo nuestra amiga. Los buenos momentos y los recuerdos en común no pueden ni deberían cambiar los pensamientos ni el sentimiento por una equivocación, por una confusión por una situación que se fue más allá de las manos.

Mis pensamientos no me habían permitido escuchar muy bien todo lo que hablaban allá pero escuche la voz arrepentida de Irina.

-Los Cullen son inocentes. Me equivoque y asumo mi responsabilidad.

La sangre se me helo en un segundo al ver que encendían el fuego mientras Irina se despedía con la vista de sus hermanas y pedía perdón a Bella.

El brazo de Dimitri se elevo con el fuego hacia donde estaba nuestra amiga Irina y los brazos de ella fueron tomados por los de Felix y Santiago.

-Cauis no – escuche el grito de Edward pero aquello no había servido de nada para detenerlo. Aro no había detenido a su hermano porque todo esto le favorecía. Uno menos en contra de ellos. Estaban haciendo justicia y no podían permitir que una equivocación manchara su reputación.

Gire la cabeza para ver como Kate y Tanya se echaban a correr hacia donde estaban su hermana ahora… ardiendo en llamas. Emmett salió corriendo junto a Eleazar y Garret para deternarlas y yo me giro sobre los talones al ver que los rumanos veían su oportunidad para atacar y levante mis manos.

-¡No! – les grite ambos cuando sentí que mis manos chocaban en sus pechos y me arrastraban varios metros sobre la nieve – no sean estúpidos . No vamos a pelear.- les susurre en voz baja mirando seriamente a Stefan. Los rumanos me miraron mal pero yo no iba a permitir que las cabezas comenzaran a rodar por el suelo. – Por favor no – trague ponzoña para buscar con la mirada a Esme que estaba a unos pasos de mí y luego mire hacia donde estaban las hermanas Denali bajo el don de Zafrina y Edward les hablaba para calmarlas. Nadie quería más muertes. No debíamos dar el paso a nuestra muerte. No aun… tic tac

En un segundo todo volvió a la calma ó eso parecía cuando vi que Edward avanzaba entre los vampiros mirando fijamente a Jane. Aro a Jane y esta a Edward. Volví a tragar ponzoña. Un solo fallo más y todo esto comenzaría a ser un campo de batalla real.

-¡Dolor! – la aniñada voz de Jane se dejo escuchar mientras que mi hijo caía tumbado en la nieve.

El as que teníamos debajo de la manga apareció, Isabella uso su don y los Vulturi se dieron cuenta que tan fácil no sería ir contra nosotros. Jane estaba molesta, le hubiese venido bien tener a un Jasper de su lado porque si no fuera por su hermano Alec su lado caprichoso hubiese salido a la luz junto con su don. Todos los Vulturi se notaban bastante alterados salvo Marcus que parecía que detrás de aquella mascara de aburrimiento encontraba cierto grado de diversión a esto. ¿Ilusión en sus ojos? Podía haber jurado que sus ojos se sonreían pero no entendía demasiado bien porque. Todo estaba de nuevo tenso con el nuevo descubrimiento del don de Bella. Hasta Alec tuvo que controlarse por pedido de su amo cuando los lobos gruñían en coro.

-Aro no se ha quebrantado ninguna ley – miré a mi "amigo" desde la distancia cuando los lobos dejaron de gruñir tan fuerte. Era el momento de retirarnos antes de que esto se nos fuera de las manos.

-De acuerdo – su voz había sonado demasiado aterciopelada para mi gusto –¿Pero eso significa que ya no existe el peligro? Por primera vez en nuestra historia los humanos son una amenaza para nosotros – Aro comenzaba a dar su discurso para lavar el cerebro de sus seguidores, de sus testigos y porque no de alguno de nosotros. Sus grandes gestos, su voz, las palabras, todo para que su discurso sonara tan perfecto y que entrara en uno la duda. Pero no en mí, yo tenía una familia que defender. – Con su tecnología moderna, han fabricado armas que podrían destruirnos. Proteger nuestro secreto nunca ha sido más imperativo. En tan peligrosos tiempos… - vi la sonrisa amplia de Caius y comencé a negar con la cabeza. Nos iban atacar en cualquier momento. Tic Tac – solo lo conocido es seguro. Solo lo conocido es tolerable no tenemos ninguna idea de lo que esta "niña" podría provocar. ¿Viviremos con la incertidumbre?

En un acto instintivo miré hacia donde estaba mi pequeña nieta sobre el lomo de Jacob. Aro la quería para su beneficio y quería venderla a los otros vampiros como si fuese una bomba atómica. Y realmente no le importaba si tenía que matarnos a todos. Él quería a Nessie, aunque ya sabía cómo podía crear una y hacer su propia investigación.

No me sentía demasiado seguro con todo aquello. Tic Tac. Aro caminaba por la nieve mientras seguía con su discurso y yo sentía las miradas de Stefan y Vladimir que estaban detrás de mi mirando a Aro como si fuera la cabeza del alce que quieren para arriba de su chimenea.

-¿Evitaremos una pelea hoy para dejar de existir mañana? – comencé a sentir repulsión hacía Aro. Tanto me había costado darme cuenta realmente la clase de vampiro que era. Demasiados siglos engañado por intentar verle el lado bueno a todo y a todos.

El murmullo con un creciente "no" por parte de sus testigos termino por ponerme nervioso. Tanta paz que había guardado en aquellos momentos pero cuando sentía que las agujas del reloj se acercaban al final. Aire comenzaba a cortarse entre nosotros. Yo ya no podía respirar. Aquel gesto humano había desaparecido cuando las imágenes de un campo de batallas frente a mis ojos comenzaron a pasar.

La vista de Edward voló hacia el lado izquierdo del prado y miré instintivamente hacía allá. Y el cuerpo se relajo. Alice y Jasper aparecieron caminando los dos solos. No solo nosotros estábamos asombrados Aro veía que uno de sus dones volvía aparecer. Mi mente comenzaba a buscar señales ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? Ellos caminaba hacían los Vulturi y la vista de Alice hacia nosotros me decía que nada iba bien. Jasper caminaba al lado de su esposa sin decir nada como caballo que solo mira al frente.

Dimitri salió a frenar el avance de mis hijos. Por la vista de Alice , era algo sumamente grave lo que estaba pasando aquí ó lo que iba a pasar. Conocía demasiado bien a mis hijos y algo no caminaba en aquello. Miré a Edward pero este no estaba como para prestar atención a mis pensamientos gire mi cabeza hacía el otro costado y busque a Esme. Ella entendía menos que yo ó yo realmente ya no podía ver los acontecimientos con claridad.

-Mi querida, querida Alice qué gusto me da verte aquí después de todo – Aro sonaba demasiado feliz.

-Tengo evidencia de que la niña no será un riesgo para nosotros. – la voz de Alice demostraba la inquietud aunque con mucha seguridad lo decía.

Mientras ella le extendía la mano para que el líder italiano viera lo que ella le quería mostrar mi cabeza intentaba decir "Todo irá bien. Si esta aquí es porque todo va a salir bien"

Dejaron pasar a Alice para que se le acercara a Aro mientras que Jasper impotente se quedo agarrado por los Vulturi

Tic tac … Él vampiro con más de tres mil años tomó la mano de mi hija y ambos se miraron a los ojos. No estaba gustado nada de esto. Volví a mirar hacia a Edward, nuevamente no había nada de lo que yo pudiese enterarme, los rumanos algo murmuraban pero aquello no era lo importante esquive sus palaras y su vista para encontrarme con los ojos de Esme e intentarla tranquilizar.

-Ellos están aquí, todo irá bien – le susurre y luego sonríe de costado para que todo sonara mucho más creíble antes de volver a mirar hacia adelante.

Alice saco su mano con furia de entre las manos de Aro. Ella estaba furiosa y la cara de Aro se me hacía un poco inexplicable. Estaba aturdido, serio pero era como si hubiese visto que iba a ganar.

Trague ponzoña al ver que Alice se daba vuelta para vernos al grito de "Ahora" mirando a su cuñada Isabella.

Tic tac volvían a sonar las agujas del reloj en mi cabeza. Había llegado la hora que tanto temía. Jacob salió corriendo con Nessie en su lomo mire a Esme para su posición, ella estaba bien estaba detrás de los rumanos y detrás de mí. Yo por mi parte no iba a dejar que nadie la tocase y los rumanos estaban demasiado obsesionados con los Vulturi así que se iban a llevar a quien sea por delante.

Alice pateo a Aro haciéndolo volar por los aires, una parte de mi intentaba saber hacia dónde debía correr ó que hacer pero solo me quede estático mirando como el líder Vulturi volaba hasta caer de nuevo al piso como si fuese un gato.

El corazón que hasta aquel momento estaba absolutamente quieto sentí que por la adrenalina del cuerpo comenzó a latir, Aro nos miraba mal, Alice estaba retenida por dos guardias, Jacob escapaba con Nessie en su lobo, Jasper no podía hacer nada y yo… yo no podía dejar que esto siguiera así. No podía permitir que mi familia comenzara a derrumbarse frente a mis ojos . Todos avanzaban un paso hacia adelante mientras que las imágenes de recuerdos comenzaron a trascurrir en mi cabeza y la ponzoña amarga de mi boca se acumulaba por la ansiedad por la sed por la angustia

-Llevensela

Los Vulturi que tenía agarrada a mi hija comenzaron por arrastrarla hacia atrás mientras Jasper intentaba zafarse. Ella sabía que esto iba a pasar, sabía que iba haber un guerra que todo estaba perdido y aun asi había venido a intentarlo , había puesto su vida en peligro sabiendo que todo iba a resultar mal. Que todo esto que habíamos hecho era un gran simulación. Aro nunca nos iba a perdonar.

-¡Suéltenla! – mi voz salió desde lo más hondo de mi cuerpo, con furia mientras que me echaba a correr en dirección a Alice. Éramos una familia, ellos habían venido para ayudarnos porque eran mis hijos , porque eran los hermanos de Edward, porque eran los hijos de Esme porque todos juntos habíamos compartido una vida hermosa siendo lo que en nuestras vidas humanas quizás no lo habíamos sido. Había dado lo mejor de mí para ellos y ellos para mí. Nadie iba a llevarse a nadie de mi familia sin que yo no hiciera nada.

El primer guardia se acerco a mí y lo esquive echándolo hacia la nieve, mi cabeza comenzó a traer pequeños destellos de recuerdos de mi vida mientras que venia que otro de los guaridas italianos se acercaba a mí. Había sido demasiado feliz en mi vida, tenía demasiado recuerdos y muchas cosas que agradecer por sobre todo por tenerla a ella. Golpee al guardia echándolo hacia el otro lado del campo. El corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, aquel sentimiento humano del amor familiar y de que estaba unido a ellos por siempre hacían que me movieran con más rapidez. Mi vista fija estaba en Alice y en sus ojos, que comenzaban a cubrirse de tristeza… quizás era lo más idiota que estaba haciendo en el mundo pero no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, la violencia no resolvía la violencia pero era mi familia, mi hija, mi hijo, mi nieta y por sobre todas las cosas estaba Esme. Quien me había dado la vida absoluta, y el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo. Me había dado su amor y con aquello la eternidad que cualquier ser en el mundo desea.

Salte al verme tan cerca de donde se encontraba Alice, un paso más hacia ellos pero en el aire el reloj se encontró conmigo y con el destino…Tic tac


End file.
